


My Mistress

by flickawhip



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2410463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mildly sexual situations</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Mistress

The Founders of Hogwarts. They were meant to not marry off or fall in love and yet, they all had. People found it strange how Helga and Helena walked together but they always had. They had married, Helga to Salazar and Helena to Godric and yet they cared more for one another than they ever had for their husbands. Godric and Salazar knew, they had married them to keep them safe. Helga had long ago taken to calling Helena 'mistress' and she was willing to kneel, to kiss and to hold as she was instructed. Helena enjoyed tangling her hand in Helga's hair, pulling it just enough to tilt her lover's chin. The two had kissed, Helga mewing softly up at Helena, asking for pleasure.


End file.
